


The Thaw

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N: Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #169: “In the depth of winter, I finally learned that within me there lay an invincible summer.” ― Albert Camus, Stubbornness, Second Sight, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #6: Frozen Lake.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #169: “In the depth of winter, I finally learned that within me there lay an invincible summer.” ― Albert Camus, Stubbornness, Second Sight, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #6: Frozen Lake.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Thaw

~

Severus stared out the window at the frozen lake. He should’ve had company, this was supposed to be a romantic weekend after all, but he was alone. He shivered. Had their latest fight been the last straw? 

Hunching his shoulders, Severus cursed his stubbornness. Why couldn’t he compromise? For a moment, he wished he had Second Sight, that he could’ve seen what would become of their argument that morning, done something different.

Someone cleared their throat and Severus straightened his spine. “You returned.” 

“Yes.” 

Turning away from the picturesque view, Severus faced Harry. “Why?” 

Harry smiled faintly. “I thought about what you said, and…you have a point.” 

Severus blinked. “I…do?” 

“Yes.” Harry moved forward. “I understand why you’d want us to stay quiet about our relationship. I get it. You’re a private man. As am I.”

That was certainly true. Which was why Severus had assumed Harry would want to be discreet, too. Alas, he hadn’t counted on Harry’s innate need to be honest with his friends. 

“Just as long as it’s not because you’re…ashamed to be seen with me.” 

Astonished, Severus stared at him. “Are you mad? Of course not!”

Harry hummed, his shoulders relaxing. “Okay, then.” 

Severus swallowed hard. He had a second chance, he refused to bollocks it up. If there was ever a time to compromise, this was it. “Actually, if I’m honest, I understand your desire to share the news of our…association with others.” 

“You do?” Harry’s smile was almost blinding. “Although I’d really just like to be able to bring you as my date to the Weasleys' Christmas party. Sod anyone else knowing.”

Severus pondered a holiday surrounded by Weasleys. He nodded, resigned. “I suppose I can tolerate that with you at my side.” 

Harry clasped his hand. “I promise I won’t leave you to face them alone.”

“You’d better not.” Severus squeezed Harry fingers, his earlier chill gone, chased away by the warmth of Harry’s touch. “So, are we still staying the weekend?

“Absolutely.” Leaning in, Harry brushed Severus’ mouth with his own. “Now comes the best part.” 

“Oh?” 

“Umhm. Make up sex.” 

Severus hummed. Perhaps his stubbornness had served its purpose after all. 

~


End file.
